Code Lyoko: Project Ryo Ch 2
by Guber26
Summary: Things get heated up for Ryo, on Lyoko, and off Lyoko. Enjoy!


I don't know what it is, but every time something happens to be awesome in my life, something has to happen to make my life equally horrible. Like yesterday was a pretty good day. I kissed a girl that I've liked ever since I arrived here at Kadic Academy, and now we're practically dating. And also I played an actual virtual "game" I guess you could call it, but I for some odd reason I feel as though today will be quite different then yesterday. I don't know what it is yet, but it'll probably hit me twice as hard.

"Mornin' dude." Aaron says as I open my eyes slightly.

"Ugh… what time is it?" I say rubbing my eyes and rolling over covering myself with my dark blue blanket.

"Around 10:30. You missed breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon with orange juice." Aaron says laying on his bed doodling on a notepad. "Yeah, Alyssa asked me where you were at breakfast. I told her that you were passed out in our room. She laughed." Sitting up realizing my shirt was off.

"Alyssa was there huh, she's usually not a morning person. Like me." I say grabbing a shirt out of my closet. Still sitting on my bed, I reach behind me and turn on my computer sitting on my desk. My computer is a piece of crap, you can hear it as it boots up. Not to mention it smells kind of like scrap metal and rusty parts.

I quickly take a shower and get groomed for the day, but as I start to get dressed my phone starts beeping on my desk. Quickly I finish putting my pants on and run over to my phone to see another unrecognizable number.

"Man, I hate it when I don't know whose calling." I say to Aaron who has had his blanket over his face as I get dressed.

"Is it Jeremie again?" Aaron says underneath his blanket.

"I don't know, I'm going to let it ring." I say walking back to put my shirt on. After my phone quits ringing, it starts up again only this time it vibrates onto the floor with a thud.

"Dude, just answer it and tell them wrong number." Aaron says now uncovering his head.

"Fine" I say as I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Morning Ryo, glad to see you're awake." A recognizable voice says

"Hello, is this Jeremie?" I ask thinking I know who it is.

"How'd you guess?" the voice says

"You're the only number I don't have saved on my phone." I say laughing "not anymore" saving his number.

"How did you like Lyoko yesterday?" Jeremie asks over the phone. "Come to my room, I want to show you something."

"Sure, I'll be there soon I need to finish getting ready for the day." I say anxious cause I've never been to Jeremie's room before

"K, take your time I've got all day. It's Saturday remember." Jeremie says hanging up his phone. Placing my phone back on the desk I head into the bathroom to finish my grooming. As I walk out to the door to grab my shoes there is a silent knock on the door, I open it as I bend over to grab my shoes. Before I could see who's outside a flash of light blue dashes into the room and hugs me tightly. Unaware of the situation I hold my hands out wide trying not to hug the person, until I realize its Alyssa with her beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. I hug her tightly as Kristina walks past us in disgust to Aaron.

"Hey!" I say still hugging her.

She looks up at me "Hey, good morning." She lets go allowing me to actually breathe

"Good Morning." I say, sitting down on my bed. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't see you at breakfast so I thought we'd come wake you up. Too bad you're already awake." She says sitting down next to me

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." I say rubbing my stomach. "I wish you'd come wake me, I love orange juice."

"Eh, you'll survive" She says smiling. "Got any plans for this afternoon?"

"Well Jeremie wants to show me something in his room real quick." I say quickly, "Then we'll go chill in the park."

"Okay, what's that?" Alyssa says pointing at my booted up computer. I look behind me to see a small window popped up with one of those target symbols like on the tarantula from yesterday.

"Umm, I don't know." I say as I reach the mouse to close the window on the computer. "Okay so I'll meet you in the park in about 15 minutes about I see what Jeremie wants. Are you coming Kristina and Aaron?" Looking at them, who haven't stopped looking at each other since they got here.

They both look at me suddenly as though they didn't realize we were right across from them.

"Uhh, what'd you say Ryo?" Aaron says blindly

"Do you two want to come hang with Alyssa and me at the park in a couple minutes?" I ask again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Oh, yeah sure sounds great." Aaron says standing up to get his coat and shoes.

As I place my shoes on my feet, Alyssa has fun untying my already tied shoes making me retie them. Finally I get them both tied horribly and run to the door that way she can't tease me anymore. Sticking her tongue out at me she walks over to the door grabbing one of my coats on the way out. Opening the door for her, letting myself out and shutting it on her playfully. Finally we reach the hallway, she gently presses her lips towards mine.

"See you in a few." I say as we part.

"You better show up this time." She says laughing walking towards the door that leads outside.

Walking towards Jeremie's door I knock on it, I hear footsteps and the door swung open wildly. Standing in front of me with his blonde hair and black framed glasses, wearing a bright orange shirt with a collared brim around his neck. Holding out his hand towards me, I shake it as I walk into his big dorm. Only one bed invaded the room as only Jeremie lives here, he has a small laptop on his desk next to the window with a bunch of key looking items on his computer.

"Welcome to my lonely room." Jeremie says walking over to his computer, pulling a spare chair for me to sit in. As Jeremie starts punching keys on his keyboard I watch as he types a formation of keys that I couldn't read nor recognize. He presses enter after a while and a small formation of a CG (Computer Generated) image shows up on his screen. I stare at the figure on Jeremie's computer for a while.

"This girl here, her name is Jaimie. I created her about 3 months ago. She lives on Lyoko. We protect her from creatures like the Tarantula you faced yesterday and others." Jeremie explains as the picture on his screen starts spinning.

"That's pretty cool. But what does this have to do with me?" I ask not getting his point.

"She has gone missing, Ryo. I have searched through all of Lyoko and have not found any trace of her." Jeremie says looking straight into his screens

"So you lost your own creation? How can you do that?" I ask getting even more confused.

"I don't know. I knew exactly where she 3 nights ago, but since then I haven't been able to locate her anywhere, I've sent Ulrich and Odd through Lyoko many times, from end to end and yet no trace of her." Jeremie says still staring at his created figure on the screen.

"And, what do you need me for?" I say thinking I already know the answer. "How many people have you shown to Lyoko?"

"I have currently about four people who have been in Lyoko, for almost a year now." Jeremie says looking at me. "They have done well and have served their purposes. But this is something we're going to need you for."

"What, why me?" I ask confused again.

"I saw something yesterday during your trial run of Lyoko, something I haven't seen of the many people we have placed in your position yesterday." Jeremie explains.

"What, how many people have gone through your little trial version?" I ask demanding an answer.

"Well if we include you, then it'll be almost 100 students from this school. You see about 2 months ago we lost a particular individual to a computer virus called Xana. His name is William; he is our biggest threat to Lyoko, ever." Jeremie says as he continues his story about their long journey on Lyoko. After Jeremie finishes his story about how a girl name Aelita was found in Lyoko and brought to the real world. How now she lives with us and helps fight on Lyoko.

"So you see if I lose Jaimie, I'll have to delete her and will never be able to recreate her." Jeremie says. As I look at Jeremie I see a single tear slide down his cheek beneath his glasses.

"Jeremie…. I'll help you anyway I can." I say confident and a little weary. Rubbing the sliding tear off his cheek Jeremie looks at me with teary eyes.

"Thanks Ryo, you don't know how much this'll mean to me when we've found her." Jeremie says acting as though he's about to hug me. Before he gets the chance I stand up and start heading for the door.

"Well, you have my number as well as I have yours. So just call me when you need me." I say opening the door to leave.

"Thanks Ryo, I'll keep that in mind." Jeremie says as I shut the door.


End file.
